As tent fabrics hitherto used for awnings for meetings used in athletic meetings, roof materials of large-sized membrane structures in expositions, or the like, fabrics made of various synthetic fiber yarns, which are coated with soft vinyl chloride resin or the like for imparting waterproofness, are generally used. Also, in order to ensure flame proofness, tent fabrics with a coating resin containing halogenated compound or the like are also used.
However, the tent fabrics made of synthetic fiber yarns are deteriorated to such an extent as to render it hard to be recycled after use, so that they tend to be burned after use. However, the tent fabrics burned may generate various chemical substances such as dioxin or poisonous gases. Therefore, they are hitherto buried in the ground as industrial wastes in many cases.
The present invention has been conceived in consideration of the above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a tent fabric that is capable of being easily recycled after use and contributing to resource saving and environmental protection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a twisted union yarn of kenaf that contributes to production of woven fabrics with high density and high strength, which is best suited as tent fabrics, as well as provide a process for producing the same.